This invention relates to an energy control system, and more particularly to entry-actuated controls for an energy system for an enclosed space.
Bolt or latch-actuated switches for controlling room light circuits, and particularly for opening the light circuit in a hotel room when not occupied, have long been known in the art, as indicated in the following U.S. patents:
463,793, Hodgson et al., Nov. 24, 1891; PA1 926,001, Hart, June 22, 1909; PA1 1,468,321, Newsom, Sep. 18, 1923; PA1 1,723,956, Schuerman, Aug. 6, 1929; PA1 1,825,448, Fassmann, Sep. 29, 1931; PA1 2,693,591, Morse, Nov. 2, 1954.
The U.S. Thiberville Pat. No. 2,756,300 issued July 24, 1955 discloses a lock control switch which could be adapted for controlling an air-conditioning system.
The U.S. Kelley et al. Pat. No. 2,637,801 issued May 5, 1953 and the Murphy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,211 issued Nov. 30, 1965, disclose door switches which, when the door is opened, illuminate a lamp for a predetermine time after the door is closed, after which time the lamp is extinguished.
The U.S. Jette, Jr., Pat. No. 3,514,557 issued May 26, 1970, discloses a door bolt-actuated switch for controlling an electrical outlet within a room.
The U.S. Takei Pat. No. 3,771,154 issued Nov. 6, 1973, discloses a transistorized circuit for controlling a warning or alarm, in which an RC time-delay circuit is employed for delaying the alarm signal a predetermined time after the switch is actuated.